gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bull in a China Shop
Bull in a China Shop is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to Niko Bellic by Vladimir Glebov to collect some past due protection money. It introduces the systems of taxi riding and throwing objects. Description After receiving a phone call from Vlad to work for him, Niko meets Vlad at the Comrades Bar over on Mohawk Ave (across the street from the Hove Beach safehouse). During a cutscene, Niko and Vlad converse. Vlad, despite repeated insults, actually seems to like Niko, and trusts him enough to send him out on a mission. Vlad asks Niko to deal with a china shop owner who owes Vlad protection money. Vlad asks Niko to not hurt the man, but to get the money. Vlad offers Niko a baseball bat to intimidate the shop owner, but Niko declines the weapon, arguing that he has other ways of going about it. Niko arrives at the shop only to see that the door is locked and the owner is refusing to pay. Niko then smashes the window and the owner agrees to pay out in fear. Niko then takes the money to Vlad who is in the Comrades Bar. Vlad also reveals that the shop owner is dealing in illegal businesses back in the East of Asia, when he states: "Stupid jerk made a mistake telling me how much he gets that shit for back east. He's the biggest crook in the whole neighborhood. Luckily I don't tell his customers what they're paying for." Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the shop. *Find something to throw through the window shop. *Take the money back to Vlad. Walkthrough After the cutscene, the player will head over to the china shop in Cerveza Heights, located on Compton Avenue and Dukes Street. The mission offers the player the opportunity to take a taxi ride instead (with a Taxi appropriately appearing in front of the player), but the player can also drive there on their own. When the player arrives at the yellow marker, the owner of the establishment refuses to pay. Find something to throw through the shop window. The object can be found in a small yard on Thornton Street. The player may throw the brick through one of the store windows, or shoot at them with any weapon, or simply smash it with Niko's fist. Another way to scare the shop owner is not to go into the yellow marker when the player gets there, instead go to the other side of the street. Take out a gun and shoot one of the windows beside the door. You can also crash a vehicle into the window, use your fist etc. Note that not going into the yellow marker will change the cutscene where the shop owner exits the store (and you won't get the thrown objects tutorial). Once the store owner gets scared enough to choke up the money, Niko will call Vlad up on the phone and let him know about his success. He'll then be ordered back to the bar to give up the money. The GPS will, once again, get you to the location easily. Once back at the bar, get out of the car, enter, watch the finalizing cutscene, and give Vlad his cash. Video Walkthrough >u7lG8cvw5Sk Trivia * The shop is accessible by either jumping through the door, or through the window (bug - PS3) * The shop is not actually Chinese, but Korean. * The mission's name comes from the phrase "Like a bull in a china shop", meaning a clumsy or careless person. It can also be used to describe recklessness, highlighted by Niko throwing a brick through the shop's window. * The mission's opening cutscene marks the introduction of two minor characters that may appear as random characters later in the storyline: Mel, who leaves the bar drunk, and Ivan Bytchkov, who is also seen leaving after ending a meeting with Vlad. (Only if he is spared in the mission: Ivan The Not So Terrible). * If you break the shop's window before going to the marker, the shop owner will have different dialogue in the game. * The in-game tutorial explains how to hail and use taxis to get around town, but using a cab in this mission is completely optional. * The PS3 version contains a variation of the recurring "disappearing vehicle glitch" - after breaking the shop window, whatever vehicle you arrived in will vanish, forcing you to jack another or take a cab to return to Vlad. * If you attempt to throw a pop can at the window in the PS3 version, the can will disappear and do nothing. Use one of the bricks located about a half block away from the store (behind you as you face the storefront). * If you succeed in entering the shop through jumping through the window and walk forward into the shop, there is a risk of going into Blue Hell, sometimes Niko will fall and will respawn outside the shop. de:Bull in a China Shop es:Bull in a China Shop pl:Bull in a China Shop Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:GTA IV Category:Missions